Wings of Liberty
'Wings of Liberty '''is the fifth sound track in the Album: The Power Within. Much like Holding On, Cry Thunder, Heart of the Storm, and Die By the Sword, its music was written by Sam, and its Lyrics were written by Totman and Herman. Lyrics ''"Go forth and conquer the stars" Outside of this world there’s a life force still burning Outside of this land there’s a star shining free In silence we stand on a golden horizon calling This time there's a light for us Still shining so bright for us again Trapped inside this paradise still bleeding While there are so many faces in this mask of lies Blinded by the promises and a life in pain Now the time has come for all of us to rise Through the fires of hell between us, through a lifetime of our dreams Endless tears still burn inside beneath the sadness of our screams And the years of our forsaken lands Silent we stand here alone Nothing to say when the evil finally burns! We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone One warrior standing through a thousand year storm Our past lives still shining, the starlight reveals Our glory remembered with the power of the steel! And the winter rain will fall around the brave and fallen Like the sands of endless time they’ll never be forgotten We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone For the last time we cry now for freedom Cast aside this dying world forsakes us Break the chains of all creation now to save our lives Fires of all eternity and the curse of steel Like the winter rain we'll tear the blazing skies From the wastelands of destruction, with the fire we hold inside Rise again still glorious for the power of all mankind Through the years of our forsaken lands Silent we stand here alone Nothing to say when the evil finally burns! We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone One warrior standing through a thousand year storm Our past lives still shining, the starlight reveals Our glory remembered for the power of the steel And the winter rain will fall around the brave and fallen Like the sands of endless time they’ll never be forgotten We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone For the last time we cry now for freedom SOLOS: FRED / HERMAN / SAM Through the trials of fire behind us, in the dark and burning skies Fallen tears still lost inside Within the memories of our lives And the years of our forsaken lands Silent we stand here alone Nothing to say when the evil finally burns We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone One warrior standing through a thousand year storm Our past lives still shining, the starlight reveals Our glory remembered for the power of the steel And the winter rain will fall around the brave and fallen Like the sands of endless time they’ll never be forgotten We all stand in silence for the wasted and gone For the last time we cry now for freedom For the last time we cry now for freedom… AGAIN!!!! Source